<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Hippogriff In The Castle by LuminaStarCrest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735313">A Hippogriff In The Castle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaStarCrest/pseuds/LuminaStarCrest'>LuminaStarCrest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Arson, Clementine The Hippogriff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaStarCrest/pseuds/LuminaStarCrest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, look at that, it's a Hippogriff. Wait...why is a Hippogriff in the castle. OH GOD THERE'S A HIPPOGRIFF IN THE CASTLE!!</p>
<p>EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Ranboo &amp; Toby Smtih | Tubbo, Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>493</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Hippogriff In The Castle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part of a series. All Characters, Houses, and Year Levels can be found in Series Notes.</p>
<p>Houses and Year Levels for Mentioned<br/>Tommy (Hufflepuff, 4th Year)<br/>Ranboo (Hufflepuff, 4th Year)<br/>Tubbo (Ravenclaw, 4th Year)<br/>Sam (Ravenclaw, 7th Year)<br/>EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Clem!" Tommy greeted when he spotted the creature by teh edge of the forbidden forest. He stopped in front of her and reached up to pet her beak. Clementine leaned into Tommy's touch, cooing.</p>
<p>"Missed you too," Tommy laughed. "You're clingy, you know that right?" <br/>
<br/>
Clementine squawked, retreating her beak from Tommy's reach, and instead leaned down to his side. "Of course you're here for the fucking ferrets," Tommy sighed. "Why are you always so hungry?"</p>
<p>Clementine shrugged, and grabbed the dead ferret that Tommy was giving her with her beak. "What do you mean you just like eating?" Tommy asked. Clementine squawked. "Okay, okay, I'll stop with the questions." Tommy raised his hands in defense.</p>
<p>They spent Tommy's whole free period playing around, and mostly Tommy just rambling about random stuff. All the while, Clementine was filling her stomach with the all the Hippogriff food that Tommy brought her.</p>
<p>"Alright, this is the last one!" Tommy yelled as he threw the ferret high up in the air. Clementine jumped after it, capturing the dead ferret. She dropped down and swallowed the ferret.</p>
<p>Tommy laughed before walking over to the Hippogriff. He raised a hand up to Clementine's beak, making her coo in affection. "I'll be back tomorrow," Tommy said.</p>
<p>"I should get to class. Bye Clementine!" Tommy parted with the creature who let out her own screeching goodbye.</p>
<p>Clementine watched as Tommy walked away from the forest. She was about to head back to her usual spot in the forest when something on the ground caught her attention. She walked towards the item, lowering her head to observe it. It was a stick—well wand—and it belonged to Tommy. She grabbed the item with her beak and went off to the direction of the castle.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"I'm telling you two, History of Magic is <em>the </em>most boring class," Tommy said as he, Tubbo and Ranboo left the classroom. "I mean, we live in the 'Wizarding World'," he made air quotes, "and the only magical thing in there is Professor Binns, a ghost."</p>
<p>"C'mon, it wasn't that bad," Tubbo said as they walked towards the Great Hall for lunch. "Who would have thought that casual dueling was legal here in Hogwarts back in the days?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, a guy named John John died after dueling at the Quidditch Pitch," Ranboo stated as people passed them, running away from the Great Hall. "No wonder they banned it."</p>
<p>Tommy scoffed, "What kind of name is John John?"</p>
<p>"A pretty good name, I think," Ranboo said as a guy bumped into him as he ran way. "Okay, why is everyone running away from the Great Hall? Are we supposed to have lunch somewhere else?" </p>
<p>"And screaming," Tubbo said as a group passed him, yelling their heads off. </p>
<p>"What are you three doing? You're supposed to get away from here!" Sam, ran up to them. "There's a Hippogriff that managed to wander into the Great Hall," the head boy explained.</p>
<p>"What's wrong wit—wait, did you say Hippogriff?" Tommy asked.</p>
<p>"Yes," Sam said, grabbing the boy's by their shoulders and turning them around. "Now, go. Follow the other students." He gave the three a light push. "I have to warn the other students coming from another corridor," Sam said before running off. </p>
<p>Tommy gave the two a nervous chuckle, "You don't think it's Clementine, do you?"</p>
<p>"I mean, it could be," Tubbo said.</p>
<p>"I have never seen her but, uhh" Ranboo straightened his body—his tall stature helping him to see further than the other two. "Is she Chestnut colored?" </p>
<p>"Yes," Tommy answered.</p>
<p>"Yup, definitely could be her then."</p>
<p>"Oh fuck. Shit," Tommy exclaimed. "We need to get her out of the castle. Who knows what the professors would do to her."</p>
<p>"We need to distract them then," Ranboo said.</p>
<p>"You two go," Tubbo said. "I'll make a distraction!" The brunet said before running the opposite direction of them. </p>
<p>"C'mon Ranboo!" Tommy grabbed the taller boy by his wrist, pulling him along towards the Great Hall.</p>
<p>"Are you sure this is safe?" Ranboo asked.</p>
<p>"Yes!"</p>
<p>"Okay, just checking," Ranboo said. "Last I heard they're dangerous."</p>
<p>Tommy scoffed, "Whoever wrote about Hippogriffs are fuckin' pussies who gets intimidated by things bigger than them."</p>
<p>The two arrived at the entrance of the Great Hall. It was empty—well apart from the giant Hippogriff going around the room. <br/>
<br/>
"Clementine!" Tommy exclaimed walking over to the Hippogriff. </p>
<p>Clementine perked up when she heard Tommy's voice. She turned around and walked over, meeting Tommy in the middle of the room. She nuzzled her head on the crook of Tommy's neck before lowering her head, nudging the boy's hand. </p>
<p>"Wha?" Tommy raised his hand, palms up, and Clementine dropped his wand in his hand. </p>
<p>"How did you not realize you didn't have your wand with you?" Ranboo asked, still at the entrance.</p>
<p>Clementine raised her head and let out a screech towards Ranboo, her wings unfolding—creating an intimidating atmosphere. </p>
<p>"It's okay Clem," Tommy assured. "He's a—dare I say—friend." He looked over to the other boy motioning for him to bow. Ranboo did so immediately. Once Clementine was convinced that Ranboo was no threat, she eased up.</p>
<p>"Umm," Ranboo took a cautious step forward, waiting just in case Clementine would thrash around. "Oh, okay then," he walked towards the two normally when she didn't. "How did you not realize you didn't have your wand on you?"</p>
<p>"We didn't use them in Herbology, and we sure as hell weren't using them in History of Magic," Tommy said. "So how was I supposed to know?"</p>
<p> "Because it's importa—you know what," Ranboo raised his hands in surrender. "I'm not even gonna start," he said. "We should probably lead her back to the forbidden forest." </p>
<p>"Probably," Tommy said. "Let's get back to the forest, yeah?" Clementine let out a noise before raising her head in denial. "Aww c'mon! You're really gonna be stubborn for a couple of dead ferrets?"</p>
<p>"Well Hippogriffs do love their dead ferrets," Ranboo said, making Clementine squawk in agreement.</p>
<p>Tommy gave Ranboo a light glare before raising his hand. <em>"Accio!"</em>  Tommy waited for a dead ferret to magically fly into his hands. Where it came from? He doesn't even want to know. "I swear I'm gonna have to put you under a diet," he said as he fed the ferret to Clementine—who gave an offended sound. "What? I'm just looking out for you!"</p>
<p>Tommy sighed, "Well, c'mon then," he lead the Hippogriff.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna go a few steps ahead and see if the coast is clear," Ranboo said as he moved pass the two. He scanned the corridor, before making absurd hand gestures which were supposed to tell Tommy that the coast was clear.</p>
<p>"You do know, you can speak, right?" Tommy asked, but was ignored as Ranboo was already headed to the end of the hall, peeking at the corner for signs of people. He made more gestures, which only made Tommy scrunch his nose. Clementine on the other hand was enjoying it. "Don't encourage him," he scolded the Hippogriff.</p>
<p>This went on for a couple more minutes. The halls were surprisingly empty, so they assumed that Tubbo was doing a great job at distracting people. "Ah, yes, the forest!" Ranboo exclaimed as the three of them arrived. </p>
<p>Tommy sighed, "Here you go Clem," he gestured for her to walk back to the forest. "Thanks for the wand, but honestly, please do not do that <em>ever </em>again. It's too risky." He pat her head before she headed back in the forest. <br/>
<br/>
"Nice meeting you!" Ranboo said waving goodbye. "She seemed nice."</p>
<p>"Yeah," Tommy sighed. "We should get back and check on Tubbo," he said as he began walking back to the castle—Ranboo following him.</p>
<p>"What kind of distraction do you think Tubbo did?" Tommy asked. </p>
<p>"Probably summoned a bunch of Dungbombs or something," Ranboo said. "That's what I would have done."</p>
<p>When the two arrived at the castle, they heard commotion at the courtyard so they walked over there. The scene was—something.</p>
<p>The owls were loose, flying all over the place. There are debris everywhere and the courtyard was ablaze. In the middle of it all was Tubbo, wand in hand, marching around the area, yelling.</p>
<p>"WE DIDN'T START THE FIRE!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! Have some Bench Trio! I hope you enjoyed this part! Also, chaotic Tubbo! That's just who he is. I mean this boy has nukes!</p>
<p> Thank you for all the support, it is all very, very appreciated! All the kind comments are just &lt;3</p>
<p>Also, also,  if you've read the last part "Of Braids and Flowers", someone made <a href="https://bludolf.tumblr.com/post/644157684788215808/a-quick-draw-well-not-really-it-took-me-6-hours">art</a> for it!! By  <a href="https://bludolf.tumblr.com/">Bludolf</a> on Tumblr, go check it out! </p>
<p>If you want to know how Tommy got himself a Hippogriff, Read Have You Met Clementine?</p>
<p>Thank you for reading! Comments and suggestions are appreciated.</p>
<p>-LuminaStarCrest</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>